Generally, a brake operating device is mounted to a bent section at a drop-type handle of the bent sections and a straight section. A cyclist grips by his hands the bent or straight sections and turns the main or auxiliary lever by the finger of his hand gripping the handle, thereby exerting the braking action.
Since the auxiliary lever is supported to the lever shaft through the pivot shaft screwed therewith, the pivot shaft is loosened by frequent operation of the auxiliary lever or by vibrations caused during the bicycle's running and leads to play with respect to the lever shaft. This creates a problem in that the proper braking action becomes not easy.
In other words, the main lever is supported to the lever shaft through its boss inserted into the bracket member, thereby not loosening with respect to the lever shaft. The auxiliary lever, however, is supported at the outside of the bracket member through the pivot shaft so that the pivot shaft, when loosened, gives play on the auxiliary lever with respect to the lever shaft.